1. Technical Field
The present embodiments relate to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to apparatus for the exercise of leg muscles while seated on a transport vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are limited options for exercising on an airplane. On very long flights passengers are seated for long periods of time. The ability to stand up and walk around in an airplane is not always practical and the attempt to do so may disturb other passengers.
Some air carriers are considering exercise rooms on board airplanes. However, this requires that the number of seats or cargo space be reduced.
Other exercise options can include exercise-friendly power bands used to provide resistance to the movement of a user's limbs. While others choose to brace themselves against walls, typically near the galley or lavatories, to perform stretching exercises for legs, calves, back, and arms. With increased security concerns on airplanes, the congregation of passengers near the galley or lavatories is discouraged and often prohibited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an exercise option that overcomes the problems discussed above. Embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.